


Dans un arbre

by Melie



Category: Alice in Wonderland (2010)
Genre: F/M, Français | French, Relationship(s), Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-04
Updated: 2010-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice se retrouve une nouvelle fois à Wonderland, où Mad Hatter l'accueille.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dans un arbre

**Author's Note:**

> Noms anglais. SPOILERS sur le film.

Pour le [défi Sex Is Not the Enemy](http://miya-tenaka.livejournal.com/40771.html) de [](http://miya-tenaka.livejournal.com/profile)[**miya_tenaka**](http://miya-tenaka.livejournal.com/) !

 **Titre :** /  
 **Auteur :** Mélie, alias [](http://gribouille.livejournal.com/profile)[**gribouille**](http://gribouille.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom :** Alice in wonderland (movieverse)  
 **Pairing :** Mad Hatter/Alice  
 **Prompt :** [cette image ci](http://sexisnottheenemy.tumblr.com/post/353057836/madison-young-and-james-mogul-by-paulie-and)  
 **Rating :** PG-13  
 **Note :** \+ je conserve les noms anglais la plupart du temps.  
\+ Mon premier essai sur ce fandom... et ce n'était pas facile. J'espère que je ne m'en suis pas trop mal sortie...  
\+ **SPOILERS** sur le film

Il y avait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était retrouvé dans un arbre. Il faut dire qu'elle avait toujours préféré la terre ferme pour s'installer ; petite, elle s'allongeait dans les hautes herbes ou dans les fleurs et pouvait y rester des heures à lire. Quoique, si, cela lui revenait à présent : parfois, oui, elle s'asseyait dans un arbre, sur une branche, et Margaret restait en bas, au début, elle s'inquiétait même un peu.

Et à présent elle se retrouvait de nouveau assise dans un arbre, et Mad Hatter s'avançait vers elle.

« Alice ! Quelle joie de te revoir, bien qu'une fois de plus tu sois un peu trop grande.  
\- Je suis perchée dans un arbre.  
\- Oh, évidemment, voilà qui explique tout. Est-ce celui qui cache la forêt ? »

Alice jeta un regard derrière elle.

« Non. Je vois bien une rivière au loin...  
\- Oh, alors, c'en est un autre.  
\- Vous qui vivez ici, vous devriez le savoir, non ?  
\- On ne peut jamais se fier aux arbres, ma chère Alice. Ils sont souvent ce que l'on ne croit pas.  
\- Vous voulez dire : autre chose que ce que l'on croit ?  
\- Mais non, Alice, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. A propos, sais-tu en quoi un bureau est semblable à un corbeau ?  
\- Ce n'est plus l'inverse ?  
\- L'inverse, Alice ?  
\- C'est le corbeau qui est semblable au bureau.  
\- Vraiment ? Et en quoi sont-ils semblables ? »

Alice sourit. Elle avait pourtant bien des choses à faire, en cet après-midi, bien des préparatifs. Ce n'était pas le moment de se retrouver à Wonderland. Que dirait Lord Ascot s'il apprenait sa négligence ?

Mais après tout, le temps ne passait pas ici comme ailleurs, et peut-être ne se rendrait-il compte de rien.

Hatter était désormais au pied de l'arbre. Ce ne devait pas être un très grand arbre, car en levant à peine les bras il pouvait poser sa main sur sa jambe, puis remonter jusqu'à sa hanche. Bientôt l'autre main fut placée de même. Alice se sentit rougir un peu – certes, elle avait déjà voyagé sur son chapeau, mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Néanmoins, elle se laissa faire, et bientôt ses pieds touchèrent terre.

« Et me voilà à la bonne taille.  
\- Parfaite, Alice. »

Les mains de Mad Hatter restaient sur ses hanches, et les siennes autour de son cou.

« Comment vont les autres ? Demanda-t-elle. Le lièvre de Mars, et le loir ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas eu le temps de penser à eux depuis que tu es arrivée.  
\- Comment allaient-ils la dernière fois que vous avez pris le thé, alors ?  
\- Je viens de te répondre, Alice : je n'ai pas le temps d'y penser.  
\- Oh. Ah, et, j'ai revu Absalom... »

Elle ne put continuer. Mad Hatter fit finalement un pas en arrière.

« Il est heureux que je sois fou, ma chère Alice, sans quoi je n'aurais jamais été assez fou pour t'embrasser ! »

Voilà qu'elle rougissait réellement, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'attirer timidement Mad Hatter vers elle et de retenter l'expérience, adossée contre l'arbre. Elle ne l'imaginait pas du genre à embrasser – et certainement pas aussi passionnément.

« Il est heureux que je suis folle aussi, souffla-t-elle.  
\- Tu l'es juste assez en effet. »

Ses cheveux oranges ne sont pas aussi rêches qu'ils le paraissent, découvrit Alice. Une main trop folle ou pas assez s'attardait sur sa poitrine. Elle se dit que la sensation n'aurait certainement pas été la même avec un corset, et qu'il était heureux qu'elle n'en portât pas. Il lui semblait que Mad Hatter portait plusieurs couches de vêtements - de nombreuses couches de vêtements - et eux, en revanche, étaient plutôt rêches.

Et évidemment tout s'arrêta très soudainement.

« Il va être temps de prendre le thé. »

Mad Hatter se baissa pour ramasser son chapeau, tandis qu'Alice reprenait son souffle et sa contenance.

« Maintenant ? Vraiment ?  
\- Oui, bien sûr. Quand voudrais-tu que nous le prenions, sinon ? Et puis, le loir doit s'impatienter, et le lièvre de Mars a probablement encore cassé ma théière préférée.  
\- Je croyais que tu n'avais pas le temps de penser à eux... ne me dis pas que tu viens de le trouver.  
\- Non, absolument pas, voyons. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de penser à eux pour savoir qu'il faut que toi et moi prenions le thé. Quelque chose te tracasse, Alice ? Tu as l'air...  
\- Non, ce n'est rien. J'imagine que nous reprendrons plus tard.  
\- Oh, tu aurais souhaité continuer ?  
\- C'est que...  
\- Voyons, Alice, tu sais pourtant que de telles choses ne pourraient passer avant le thé.  
\- Mais après le thé il y aura sans doute un autre thé...  
\- Cela est probable, mais pas une certitude.  
\- Et le loir et...  
\- Dépêchons-nous, nous allons être en retard, et c'est le travail du lapin blanc, pas le nôtre. »

Alice soupira, puis secoua la tête et sourit.

« Très bien, allons-y alors. »

En s'éloignant, elle tâcha d'ignorer le petit rire, et ne se retourna pas pour voir apparaître, dans l'arbre, un large sourire moqueur.  
 **  
FIN.**


End file.
